Neptune
Neptune (Human) Neptune (ネプテューヌ, Neputeyūnu) is the CPU of Planeptune and also the Main protagonist who after a fight between all four goddesses when they gang up against her loses her memory. She lands near Compa's house and soon befriends the Nurse. Now she is trying to rally the other Godesses to come to her aid and help her defeat Arfoire. Neptune is the older sister of Nepgear. Her Dungeon ability is called "Hammer Crush" which allows her to break any obstacle in her pathway. Her default weapon of choice is a sword. *For a list of her outfits see: Neptune Costumes *For Accessories see: Accessories *For weapons view: Weapons Personality Neptune often jumps head first into dangerous situations without thinking through it or realizing the possible consequences. She can be very airheaded and clueless, often asking random questions such as if people bake cookies at the Basilicom. Neptune is also known for being a Goddess with a big apetite. She really enjoys eating and is often seen doing this or getting greedy when it comes to food. Neptune is also known as being very hyper and affectionate with people she cares for. Giving them special names that tend to carry over to other people (Calling IF, Iffy for example.) She will very easily come up and hug someone or touch them without fear of rejection or a painful hit should they be upset she's touching them. Due to this, it can be said she has no idea of personal space. Despite any bad situation that comes up, this hopeful, happy girl will never give up! Purple Heart (HDD) As Purple Heart (パープルハート, Pāpuruhāto) her personality (as well as voice), change into a much more serious character. She knows how to fight, when to fight, and she will not quit until the battle has ended. She is a lot more calm and observant compared to Neptune, however she can alos be somewhat gloating and full of herself. As made clear by the intro to the game when she claims even if the other three Goddesses teamed up against her they still couldn't win. Like her normal self, she can still have her slight oblivious moments. Appearance As Neptune she has shoulder-length light purple hair and eyes. She wears a white jacket like outfit/dress with blue stripes/lining on the sleeves and down the center. The end of the sleeve and jacket have stripes of light purple and dark purple while the hood of her jacket is purple. She has a big N shaped zipper pieces and big X pockets possibly referencing a games button. In her hair she wears two big white + shaped hairclips and a plain white choker styled necklace. Her under garments consist of white and light blue striped panty and tanktop set. Neptune wears white and blue striped knee length socks/tights with white cutt parts at the top with lilac shoes with blue parts. As Purple Heart, her hair becomes slightly darker while her eye turn blue. Her hair is worn in two very long, but thin braids while her bangs are simply longer then previous form and she wears two small black circular pieces with glowing blue X marks etched in them in her hair. She wears a black skin like suit with purple and silver extra pieces. Above her knee are boot like parts to her HDD form. Neptune can also turn herself into a ship that has a similiar color scheme. Hyperdimension Neptunia In the world of Gamindustri there are four Goddesses and Four Landmasses. Each Landmass is protected by one of the four Goddesses who are at war with one another, battling for the title of True Goddess. The other three Goddesses decide to gang up on the main Protagonist, Neptune, believing that she is the most difficult to defeat. However they aren’t sure if they can kill her so instead they banish her to the world beneath Celestia after successfully defeating her. In Neptune’s unconscious state she hears the voice of the tome, Histoire, asking for her Help. When Neptune wakes up she realizes she is somewhere unfamiliar and thinks she is dead until Compa comes into the room and explains she saw Neptune fall from the sky and pierce the ground like a spear. So after bringing her inside she bandaged her up. After Neptune explains she doesn't remember anything other then her name, Compa deduces that she has amnesia. After the two finish introducing themseleves to one another, Neptune suddenly remembers something about Histoire asking her to save her, thinking it was a dream. Compa thinks it wasn't real since it was a dream but Neptune thinks otherwise and wants to go look for Histoire. Compa decides to come along with Neptune and they go into their first dungeon together in the hopes of finding something related to this in order to prove Neptune right. Once the dungeon is completed Histoire begins to speak to Neptune once more and explains her situation. She explains that in order to save the world of Gamindustri they must find and release her. But in order to do this they have to first gather the Four Key Fragements. Each Landmass has one and luckily upon defeating this dungeons boss they already have possession of one. Neptune doesn't really want to until Histoire explains it as her being a hero. Which makes Neptune all the more excited to do it. Once all is said and done, Neptune and Compa set off to find all four key fragments so that they can free Histoire and save the world of Gamnidustri before it’s too late.. Meeting IF Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. So their younger sisters go to save them. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Histoire takes her place as CPU of Planeptune in her absence. Powers and Abilities In Hyperdimension Neptunia-mk2, She can be a choice to pair up with purple sister to execute a pair combo in battle. Movelist Dual Edge: Third Shot: Using her gun, Neptune shoots the target three times. Jumping ???: Leaping into the air, Neptune proceeds to slam down the target twice with two hard hits. Hard Drive Divinity: A simple hit, gives a chance to transform. FANTASY ZONE: Using her pre-set disc summons the game "Fantasy Zone" for help. Charge shot lv 1: Dual Arts: Variable Edge: Neptune Break: Begins as Neptune holds her sword up in front of her face, she then proceeds to hold it up as a bright purple glow forms around her. She then slashes the target many times, then finishes with a final stab. Fifth Shot: Cross Combo: Charge shot lv 2: Critical Edge: Charge Shot lv 3: Particle Edge: P. Heart: Starts with Purple Heart transforming into a large purple and black ship. She flies toward a relatively small piece of earth, to which she uses a laser to obliterate the chunk of land. It's interesting to point out that during the laser attack, a disclaimer that says *This isn't actually happening. appears on the bottom left. of the screen. Quotes *''"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"'' *''"I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the players to understand!"'' *''"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude..."'' *''"If it still doesn't work, then we'll just bop her on t''he head like you did to me!" *''"Not like you would if you could, but you should."'' Trivia *She is the only goddess who's human name does not mean the name of a color. *Her hair color stays the same except that it is darker in HDD mode. *In the English Version of the game she is voiced by Melissa Fahn and Voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese Version *Despite being called pudgy because of how she eats. Out of the four Hearts she ties with Blanc in terms of weight in both forms. Though she IS taller then Blanc. *Occasionally she can be heard reciting the "Konami Code". But she stops upon realizing she has no use for it. *Neptune is based on a canceled Sega system. *Neptune sometimes makes a reference to Sailor Moon at the start of battles, saying "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom I'll punish you!" *in the Manga, Neptune is shown eating a lot and seems to enjoy "Erotic events". Gallery Nepsisters-150x150.jpg|Purple Heart and Purple Sister Neptune.png|Trophy pic Purple.png Jump.png Aw~.png Change.png|From the Trailer Nepgear hugs neptune.png neptune 2.png Bleh.png flustered.png Same.png Christmas.png|5pb, Neptune, and Red. excite.png school group.png Group 2.png Planeptune ending mk2.png Lastation ending mk2.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg figure beta 2.png figures.png Neptune Battle end.png PurpleHeartChart.jpg Yell.png Fantasy Zone.png|Neptune using a Disk. Eyes.png Aw.png|Puppy eyes~ Figure.png|Purple Heart figurine Neptune beach.png Body.png fire.png Circle.png Samurai.png Glitter.png Purple End.png Dark.png Christmas Nep.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Group 3.png Nepgear and Neptune at Church.jpg File:Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg File:Neptune and Purple Heart eating a corn dog.jpg Neptune and....png|Neptune and possible Neptune doppleganger? Purple Heart beta.png|Possible beta pic Purple Heart bikini.png Dolls.png|Plush calendar pic Neptune drawing.png Neptune background.png Neptune Questions.png|A very curious question indeed.. Blanc and Neptune.png Lazy.png Shoulder Rub.png|A rubbing that leads to tickeling~ Shiny.png Just a tickle.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Blanc smiles.png Run!.png Want.png Christmas group.png Group 4.png Nepgear and Neptune.png Purple Playstation.png Egyptian Neptune.png Reuinited.png Egyptian Nepgear and Neptune.png Relations Chart.png|Official Chart Doogooey.png purple mix.png Purple Sister school.png|Tiny Neptune keychain Sisters.png Noire Nep.png Breast chart.png|8th place Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Articles containing Japanese language text